mjtvsieriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Becky Botsford
Rebecca Lucille "Becky" Botsford is a main character and the deuteragonist in the fifth season of #27 Heroes Rise and MJ's primary love interest Appearance In Heroes Rise, Becky is a girl about MJ's height with jet black shoulder-hair and light-brown skin. Her eyes are blue and she wears a maroon headband. She is almost always seen wearing a light green sweater-vest with a cream-colored t-shirt underneath it. She wears a maroon dress and light green knee-high socks along with black and white striped saddle shoes or black flats. As WordGirl, Becky wears a maroon helmet, (an extended version of her headband), which the back of her hair spills out to her shoulders, a red jumpsuit, crimson boots and gloves and a red cape. The red jumpsuit had a yellow shield with a red star in the middle of it. The shield symbol is ripped off of her suit by Malgax in "The First Day of the Rest of Our Lives." This is also the episode where Becky puts the 27 insignia on her upper left chest area of the suit. In her Helen disguise, she wears a salmon-red wig, a stereotypical blue diner waitress outfit with a white apron, complete with a name tag with "Helen" written on it, a pair of short blue heels and a blue headband/waitress cap and pencil in her wig. Briefly in "New Hero in Town" Becky wore a secret agent uniform: A black blazer, white button-up shirt, maroon tie, black pants, black dress shoes and sunglasses. In the Super Bowl XIV commercial, Becky wore a San Francisco 49ers jersey over her usual green sweater. In "Requiem For the Nerds," Becky wears a red Christmas sweater and Santa hat instead of her normal green sweater and headband. In "A Date With Destiny," Becky wears a green dress with a black rose in her hair. She is also shown wearing her WordGirl boots. In "Cataclysmus ad Infinitum," Becky wears an outfit similar to that of a cancan dancer for Scoops' magic show, in the year 3000, she wears a silver-plated armor suit with green and maroon wiring throughout it, her insignia is still at the center. Powers/Abilities Powers-wise Becky is nearly identical to Superman, she can fly (faster than the speed of sound), has super strength, superhuman intelligence, great survival skills, a super-powered shriek, ice breath and laser vision. Weaknesses * Becky's main weakness is Lexonite, as it can take away her powers. * Becky has a tick where if somebody uses a word incorrectly or cannot pronounce a word properly around her, she will stop everything and define the word for them. * Becky has crippling Arachnophobia, so much so that she was paralyzed with fear when MJ turned into Spidermonkey. This fear carries over to Ball Weevil and Simian. The more likely case is that she may also have Entomophobia, or the fear of insects. Personality Becky is made out to be a mild introvert. She makes friends fairly well, but tries to keep her closest friends around whenever she can. She is intelligent and cunning, able to make excellent battle calls, and has never lost a battle. She loves bad puns, as much if not more than MJ does. She is remarkably similar to MJ personality-wise. Fun loving, but serious when need be. She loves words and linguistics. After meeting MJ, she showed her true colors as a dorky, confident and quite the charmer. While she likes to maintain a professional aura, she's not above laughing at inappropriate jokes, or obsessing over video games. Becky is a a very loving and compassionate person, who has the best interest of people other than herself on her mind constantly. She is depicted as tomboyish for the most part, but has a specific interest in the "Pretty Princess" franchise, which MJ finds well-written but utterly saccharine. Becky is also shown to be an aspiring actress, after her high-school public speaking career. She also appears to have some insecurities about people liking her and being able to be the best hero she can be. She is surprisingly candid when it comes to her own interests, and won't allow anyone to get hurt for what she wants. One of her most notable traits is the way she snorts when laughing at her own (and later MJ's) jokes, which MJ uses as the catalyst for falling in love with her. One of her biggest advantages is her balance between humor, seriousness, and sarcastic attitude that MJ loses as the years go on. Becky has an overwhelming motherly attitude towards people, both friend and foe. She can also get a bit too obsessive about certain things, turning almost antagonistic when she runs out of patience. History On July 24, 2000, Becky was born on the planet Lexicon. For the first year or so, she lived a peaceful life with her parents and family friend, Captain Huggyface, then the Lexiconian Civil War broke out. When the war escalated to the point that she could not be saved, Becky's parents sent her and Huggy to Earth to find Max Tennyson. When she crash lands in Ohio, Max and his partner Petelliday send her and Huggy to be adopted by the Botsfords, Tim and Sally, who raised her to be righteous and compassionate toward others. Over the course of the next several years, Becky would fight evil in her hometown as WordGirl, keeping her identity a secret to everyone save for her grandfather, Bampy, her friend/former love interest Scoops and her best friend Violet. After taking an accelerated program, Becky graduated high school early and went around her home state delivering empowering speeches, which eventually led her to meeting Angela, with whom she created a strong friendship with. Heroes Rise Season 5: Several weeks later, she would arrive at Plumber H.Q. to aid in the rescue of Ohio's Governor Frank Lexington and meeting MJ Smyth, which changes her life forever. After a train ride bonding session and the two of them revealing each others' secret identities, Becky convince her family to move to Harmon, and the two of them slowly begin to grow closer. (New Hero in Town) The next April, Becky is taken to the year 3002 to stop Malware, which is the first time she had ever gone up against the villain, but due to the cause and effect relationship of time travel, it is not the first time Malware battled her. The fight eventually ends with Becky finding a newfound respect for the Emerald-Clad Avenger and doubling-down on her efforts to be purest hero she can be. (Cataclysmus ad Infinitum) A few weeks later, Becky rescues a few humans and remaining aliens from corruption by Psyphon at MJ's insistence, being refused to stay and help him undo the damage. (Mysterion Rides Again) Becky returns to Earth two months later along with Nick, Rad, Gluto and Tetrax to save MJ and Earth as a whole, it is revealed at this point that Becky is immune to the effects of the virus, and is able to put up an excellent fight against Psyphon and his monster army until she is taken down by a piece of Lexonite. Once the monstrous Psyphon is defeated by Whampire, her secret identity is about to be revealed to the world, until MJ jumps in front of the camera at the last second and exposes himself instead, allowing Becky to be under the radar for the time being. (Night of the Living Sycophants Part 2) Season 6 Relationship with MJ Appearances Heroes Rise Season 5 * New Hero in Town (debut) * Requiem For the Nerds * A Bro and a Brother * Eon's Encore * The Ballad of Becky Botsford Trivia * Throughout Season 5 of Heroes Rise, Becky is adamant about people she doesn't know calling her Rebecca, this is dialed down significantly by the beginning of Season 6. * Becky is shown to be a fan of Scott the Woz, whether or not MJ was the one to introduce her to the content creator is unknown. * Ironically, Becky has a crippling fear of public speaking, all of her lectures and speeches are pre-recorded and lip-synced to. * Becky is a cat person, like MJ, but loves all animals, save for spiders * Vilgax both knows of Becky's existence and fears her * Becky is 5'2 tall and weighs 113 pounds. * Becky has only been depicted wearing pants once, in New Hero in Town. In every other circumstance, she is wearing a dress/skirt or the one piece suit she wears as WordGirl. She claims that pants make her feel constricted. * Becky is the first character that Andrew Ryan had no influence on, as MJ Smyth closed the licensing deal and wrote the two episodes she appeared in prior to Ryan's firing from Cartoon Network. Allegedly, he hated the character. * When Becky gets mad, overly excited, or begins singing, her eyes point in opposite directions. This is not an animation error, as MJ has seen this and points out that she "should get that checked out." * MJ makes fun of Becky for having shorter arms, despite the fact that they are about as long as his own. This is due to the fact that her original show had her significantly more stumpy in design.